1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical and electrical apparatus for connecting and disconnecting components of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism engaging and disengaging components from the system while it is operating.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems such as file servers and storage servers in computer networks are relied upon by large numbers of users. When a file server or storage server is out of operation, for example, because of maintenance or service, many people are inconvenienced. Thus, technology has been developed which supports maintenance and service of computer systems while they remain operational. One part of maintenance and service includes the replacement of components. So-called xe2x80x9chot swapxe2x80x9d technology allows the replacement of components without turning off the power or resetting the computer system as a whole.
Typical hot swap technology employs resources for signaling the system and components in the system about an intention to remove or replace a component. Also, the technology includes routines that stabilize communications among the components, and manage the distribution of power to components during the exchange.
The exchange of components on computer systems for maintenance and repair requires human operators. Human operators are prone to misuse or abuse the mechanical and electrical resources associated with hot swap technology. For example, an operator may attempt to withdraw a component from a computer chassis without first executing hot swap electrical routines to prepare the component. Also, when a system includes multiple interchangeable components, an operator may attempt to remove the wrong component.
Therefore, is desirable to provide a mechanism that reduces the possibility of misuse or abuse by human operators of mechanisms for engaging and disengaging components, and mechanisms for managing the electrical hot swap processes.
The present invention provides a mechanism that prevents premature disengagement of components the computer system. An indicator shows that a component is ready to be removed and positively identifies which of multiple identical components should be removed. The mechanism is able to block attempted removal of the wrong component or of a component if the electrical processes necessary for hot swap have yet to complete. Thus, for a component that is ready to be removed, an operator expects to apply a relatively light force to remove or insert the component. The light force applied minimizes the chance of mechanical damage to the system. The result is a substantially more reliable system, that is less prone to damage during hot swap operation and less prone to removal of the wrong component.
In one embodiment, the present invention includes a module for a computer system, the system including a chassis having at least one compartment for accepting the module, and processing resources, comprising: a carrier adapted to fit within the compartment in the chassis with a component mounted inside; a connector adapted to mate with a corresponding element in the computer chassis upon engagement of the module; and means, coupled with the carrier, for engaging and disengaging the component with the system. In various embodiments, the means for engaging may leverage an insertion force applied to the carrier to mate the connector with the corresponding elements in the chassis. It may include a pivotal handle arm coupled to the carrier defining a travel guide; a rotatable hub coupled with the carrier having a protrusion which engage the travel guide; a first lever arm, coupled between the hub and a first engagement member, the engagement member positioned near the lateral edge of the carrier to engage the chassis when the handle arm is moved to an inserted position. The movement of the handle arm toward the inserted position rotates the hub and directs the first lever arm to rotate the engagement member to engage the chassis. The first engagement member may include a catch which engages insertion and extraction stop mounted on the chassis.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the first lever arm and first engagement member may be mirrored by a second lever arm coupled to the hub and a second engagement member coupled to the second lever arm. These elements positioned on opposing lateral edges of the carrier may form a structure adapted to apply a substantially balanced force.
Another feature of the present invention includes a lock in communication with the processing resources which prevents disengagement of the carrier absent an enable signal provided by the processing resources.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention is an assembly for engaging a component to a computer system, the assembly comprising: a carrier adapted to retain the component and to be inserted within the chassis of the computer system; a handle arm coupled to the carrier; a detector coupled to the carrier and the handle arm, the detector detecting movement to actuate a lock; and a lock blocking movement of the carrier when engaged. This embodiment may further include logic associated with a computer system and coupled to the lock to selectively override the detector and de-actuate the lock when the component is ready for removal. The detector may provide a signal to actuate the lock and the logic may provide a control signal to selectively de-actuate the lock. In addition, there may be a handle mounted on the handle arm and a trigger mounted on the handle, the trigger having a released position in which it is biased and a depressed position, the trigger applying a force to the detector when the trigger is in its released position. In an embodiment, the detector is coupled to the trigger by a detector surface having a biased distal end that extends to meet the trigger, the biased distal end having a raised position in which it is biased and a depressed position, the biased distal end being coupled to actuate the lock when in its raised position.
An aspect of the invention is that the lock alternatively comprises a cam and a solenoid or it comprises a solenoid secured to the carrier and having a rod, the rod being slidable between an extended position in which it is biased and a retracted position, and a cam secured to the handle arm and movable between a locked position for resisting movement of the handle arm and an extended position, the cam adapted to engage the rod and move into the unlocked position when the rod is in the extended position. The cam may be pivotal in a plane that is substantially parallel to the handle arm. The logic should include resources for receiving a request to remove component and resources for determining whether the component is ready for removal from the computer system. Preferably, the logic is coupled to a graphic user interface. The logic may includes resources for enabling an indicator light proximate to the component being removed to signal when the component is ready for removal.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes an assembly for engaging a component to computer system, comprising: a carrier having a front end and a back end, adapted to retain the component and to be inserted within the chassis coupled with the component and a connector adapted to mate with a corresponding element in the computer chassis; a pivotal handle arm defining a travel guide; a rotatable hub coupled with the carrier and having a protrusion engaging the travel guide; a first lever arm coupled between the hub and a first engagement member, positioned to engage the chassis when the handle arm is moved to the inserted position; a lock coupled to the handle arm to prevent movement of the handle arm when the lock is engaged; and a detector for detecting movement to actuate and engage the lock. There may be logic associated with the computer system and coupled to the lock to selectively override the detector and de-actuate the lock when the component is ready for removal. Alternatively, there may be logic associated with the computer system to provide a control signal the lock to selectively de-actuate a lock when the component is ready for removal.
An aspect of this embodiment may be that movement of the handle arm toward an inserted position rotates the hub, moves the first lever arm, rotates the engagement member and engages the chassis. The first engagement member may include a catch which engages insertion and extraction stop mounted on the chassis.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the first lever arm and first engagement member may be mirrored by a second lever arm coupled to the hub and a second engagement member coupled to the second lever arm. These elements positioned on opposing lateral edges of the carrier may form a structure adapted to apply a substantially balanced force.
As part of the detector, there may be a handle mounted on the handle arm and a trigger mounted on the handle, the trigger having a released position in which it is biased and a depressed position, the trigger applying a force to the detector when the trigger is in its released position. In an embodiment, the detector is coupled to the trigger by a detector surface having a biased distal end that extends to meet the trigger, the biased distal end having a raised position in which it is biased and a depressed position, the biased distal end being coupled to actuate the lock when in its raised position.
Aspects of the lock, logic and indicator light in this embodiment may be as summarized above for other embodiments.
In a further embodiment, this invention includes an assembly for engaging a component to a computer system having a chassis, comprising: a carrier adapted to retain the component and to be inserted within the chassis to couple the component to a connector associated with the computer system; a lock coupled to the carrier to prevent removal of the carrier from the chassis when the lock is engaged; and logic associated with computer system to determine whether the component is ready to be disengaged from computer system, logic being coupled to the lock to selectively engage or disengage a lock when the computer system is operational. This embodiment may further include a detector, aspects of which are set forth above.
Alternatively, the concepts of the present invention may be embodied in a module for a computer system, having a chassis with at least one compartment, and processing resources, comprising: a carrier adapted to fit within the compartment in the chassis; a component mounted in the carrier; a connector adapted to mate with a corresponding element in the; a pivotal handle arm coupled; a translation mechanism to translate movement of the handle arm into force causing disengagement of the module from the chassis; a detector coupled with the handle arm which detects movement; a lock preventing movement of the handle arm past an intermediate position when locked; and logic coupled with processing resources and the detector, which locks the lock upon detection of motion unlocks and which causes the lock to enter the unlocked state upon receipt of a signal from the processing resources.
In aspects of this invention, the translation mechanism includes a hub which rotates upon movement of the handle arm between the intermediate position and the inserted position. Preferably, the lock assumes the unlocked state when not powered.
Aspects of the handle arm, hub and engagement member summarized above may also be found in this embodiment, as may be aspects of the detector, lock, logic and indicator.
The present invention provides mechanical and electrical components which improve the reliability of systems with hot swap capability, and make such operations more easily executed.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention can be seen upon review of the figures, the detailed description, and the claims which follow.